


The Misadventures of an Accidental Therapist in a Magical School of Weirdos

by Ramshackle_Kantokusei



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland), Multiple Yuus, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Well actually he's demimale but uses he/him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramshackle_Kantokusei/pseuds/Ramshackle_Kantokusei
Summary: "Ah, shit. Here we go again."Yuu is fifteen, works three part-time jobs, and might as well be a father to three kids who share the same braincell most of the time. Did I mention he accidentally became the school's unofficial (and underpaid) therapist? He doesn't know what's real and what isn't at this point, but it is what it is.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Yuu | Player, Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland) & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Intro

"Ah, shit. Here we go again."

Yuu is fifteen, works three part-time jobs, and might as well be a father to three kids who share the same braincell most of the time. Did I mention he accidentally became the school's unofficial (and underpaid) therapist? He doesn't know what's real and what isn't at this point, but it is what it is.

Disclaimer: This work is a collection of stories based on my interpretation of Yuu/MC, meaning if your MC is in any way different, then feel free to take this with a grain of salt. We're here to have fun and not take ourselves too seriously, so please refrain from hateful comments.

So without further ado, enjoy my self indulgent works : D

-Berrie


	2. Zoomer Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorm head meetings are always eventful.

_. . . How?_

  
Yuu hadn't anticipated things could get _this_ bad.   
  
He, the other dorm heads and Crowley were currently in the middle of an online meeting. If you can even call it that.   
  
Leona and Malleus threw insults at each other, while Azul and Kalim who tried to break up their fight (and gave up along the way) were now chatting about schoolwork and such, the former most likely setting the latter up for an irrefutable deal.   
  
Meanwhile Riddle and Vil were busy scolding Idia to stop playing video games and pay attention to the meeting. All the while Crowley held his face in his hands, seemingly questioning his poor word choices that led up to this situation. Yuu sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
  
"How the hell is this school functional?" He lamented under his breath, a habit he developed amidst the chaos that is his new school life.  
  
Grim who was in the next room popped his head head outside Yuu's door. "What's going on?"   
  
"Riddle and Vil are lowkey dissing Idia, Kalim being the cinnamon roll that he is doesn't notice how Azul could _not_ get any more sus, I'm pretty sure Leona and Malleus are on the verge of a scrap, my guy Headmaster Crowley can _not_ handle these thots and I'm praying I won't get a stroke from listening to this shit." The non-magician deadpanned. "And my dumb ass left the microphone on, didn't I?"   
  
It didn't take either of them long to notice the meeting had gone silent since the first year started his rant.   
  
"Huh? Isn't 'scrap' just leftover food?"   
  
". . . The hell is 'low-key?'"   
  
"I beg your pardon, Child of Man, but what are these 'thots?'"   
  
"Manager, why are you comparing Kalim to baked goods?"   
  
"Agreed, but more importantly, how and when did I recieve the title of 'your guy?'"   
  
"May I ask what the meaning of 'sus' is?"   
  
"I was wondering what 'diss' meant as well."   
  
"H-hold on! What do you mean you're praying you won't get a stroke?!"   
  
"Relax, these are all just terms from my world." Yuu said non-chalantly, mostly directed at the last comment. "Anyway, can we get to the main point? I'm supposed to be helping Sam at his shop in half an hour."   
  
"That, and this scene reminds me of the average middle-schooler's classroom back in my world." He added bluntly, earning an aray of shocked, then embarassed expressions.   
  
Crowley cleared his throat. "Er, right. As I was saying earlier before you all oh-so rudely interupted--"   
  
Yuu breathed yet another silent sigh. This was gonna be a _long_ half hour.


	3. Prefect Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animals, or monsters in this case, are hard to deal with.

Yuu was seething. It was their first day of class, and as Deuce just pointed out, Grim was already making a beeline towards the courtyard.

"Being negligent on the first day, are we, Yuu~?" Ace mocked, pushing his magicless classmate over the edge more than he already was. "So, d’ya want us to help you catch Gri—?"

"Would you two do me a favor?" Yuu cut him off sharply, mildly startling the Aduece duo.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Duece said, snapping out of his slight daze.

"Save two seats next to you in the cafeteria." Said Yuu, a steely glint in his eyes. "I'll catch up. For now, I have a raccoon to **abolish**."

With that, he made a mad dash towards the courtyard, leaving his classmates sweatdropping.

"Grim'll be fine." Deuce reassured mostly himself. He turned to Ace. "Right?"

"Hell if I know." Ace shrugged in an attempt to get the uneasy feeling off his back. "We're talking about a literal alien here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No thoughts, head empty. Might post my Yuu's profile in the next chapter


	4. OC Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have more than 1 Yuu-

_Main Yuu_

**Name** : Yuuto Hearthtame

 **Age** : 15

 **Gender** : Demimale

 **Height** : 168cm

 **Magic** **s** **tatus** : Unstable

_Gen Z!Yuu_

**Name** : Angel Yuu

 **Age** : 16

 **Gender** : Non-binary

 **Height** : 155cm

 **Would rather** : Yeet a delinquent over their shoulder than order from the cafeteria by themselves

_Self-aware!Yuu_

**Name** : Yuki

**Age** : ???

**Gender** : Unknown

**Height** : Undeterminable

**Favorite Pastime** : Observing ~~the fandom go up in flames~~ their schoolmates

_Winged!Yuu_

**Name:** Seiyuu Corvinwell

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 182cm

**Current Problem:** Rook keeps trying to take pictures of his wings when he has his back turned

_Zombie Apocalypse!Yuu_

**Name:** Yuan Abaddon

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 170cm

**Main Objective:** Trying _not_ to commit unintentional homicide when being picked on

_Yangire!Yuu_

**Name** : Yuzuki Honeycutt

**Age** : 14

**Gender** : Male

**Height** : 163cm

**Newfound Talent** : Getting on other's good side with little to no effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect me to post one shots of them on here too
> 
> Their designs can be found on my Tumblr (knaverrie) and Twst Amino (Ramshackle🖊Kantokusei)


	5. Hunting a Predator (Rook x Winged!Yuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rook stalks another inhuman student, and Seiyuu's done with his shit.

"Magnifique." Rook muttered, aiming his camera at a figure in the distance.

Such beauty only a few can rival. He was one of a kind, yet very few, Rook included, could see him for who, or what, he really is.

Rook quickly snapped several photos and quietly slipped away, the sounds of birds chirping masking his already dead silent footsteps. Once he decided he was out of sight, he opened his camera gallery.

In the first picture, a tall boy, who anyone can easily mistake as a third year, can be found stretching in the courtyard. The next several pictures seemed like a stop motion film, the subject slowly turning around to face the camera. In the last few pictures, a steely glare adorned the boy's face, as if he were annoyed rather than intimidated by the huntsman's actions.

Rook chuckled, intrigued. "Same results as always, hm?"

He wonders; when will he get to see luscious, jet black feathers on majestic, elegant wings, instead on threatening notes outside his window sooner or later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody really knows what Seiyuu is, not even himself...


End file.
